


10-12

by Moores



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: Cuando Donovan no quiso funcionar más, Greg no esperaba que se llamara a un hombre como aquel pelirrojo... pero bueno, el sujeto tenía su fama, ¿quien era él para juzgarlo? - Fic para el reto "En otra vida" del foro "I am SHER locked" (2013).





	1. 01

Greg Lestrade estaba tan aburrido aquella mañana que había comenzado a jugar al baloncesto con un montón de papeles arrugados y su casco. Era un día tranquilo ese sábado por la mañana, sin llamadas de emergencia o algo que al menos le despertara. Tampoco había futbol en la televisión, o rugby, o criquet… o algo que valiera la pena para tenerla prendida. El sabueso de la central estaba echado a sus pies, con la misma pereza con al hombre de cabello cano. Aunque normalmente deseara que esos días se repitieran sin parar, en ese momento Greg solo podía desear, aunque fuera un gatito atorado en un árbol.

Si bien, ya no era un niño ni un novato, era un veterano ya adaptado a un estilo de vida, acostumbrado a la adrenalina de las llamadas de emergencia que salían de todos lados y a veces no daban tiempo ni de respirar, ni de pensar. Eso era lo que más amaba de la vida del bombero, y es que después de su catastrófico intento de matrimonio y su desastrosa nueva vida de soltero, el estar con la cara llena de tizne y evitando respirar bocanadas de humo negro era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse.

Sin embargo, ese día era… aburrido. No había ni una maldita emergencia en la ciudad, ni incendios, ni choces. Pensó, con cierto enfado, si es que a todo Londres se le ocurría ser responsable ese día, o si talvez debió dedicarse a otra cosa, como inspector.

El teléfono de la central sonó. Greg, que estaba solo porque los demás chicos estaban haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio de la planta baja, suspiro mientras se levantaba. Contesto el teléfono, un aparato blanco y viejo pero que cumplía su propósito, mientras se apoyaba en la pared blanca.

—Servicio de bomberos y rescate Bedfordshire.

La voz, al otro lado del teléfono, hizo que Greg diera un pequeño salto. Su superior era un sujeto robusto, rudo y nada amable, ni siquiera por teléfono, así que el que él contestara de ese modo, tan perezoso, le hizo merecedor de un grito que casi le dejo sordo.

―Lestrade, ira un mecánico a ver el autobomba tres, el que no enciende. Quiero que estés ahí, y supervises el trabajo del mecánico. Que no haga nada idiota.

―Pero señor, eso no es parte de mis… responsabilidades…― El comandante le colgó, por lo que solo le resto suspirar, y colgar.

El autobomba número tres estaba descompuesto desde hacía dos semanas y media. Aunque ellos, que tenían un buen conocimiento de mecánica, hacían el intento de repararlo, no habían logrado dar con la falla y, por ende, no habían podido hacer nada, así que, como ultima reserva, habían contratado a un mecánico que, se decía, tenía buena fama con su trabajo, para que le diera un vistazo.

Ese era el motivo por el que Greg no había bajado a hacer ejercicio con los demás. No porque deseara ser el chaperón de un sujeto que seguramente sería gordo y con los pantalones a medio trasero, ni porque le disgustara el ejercicio físico. Estaba ahí porque nadie más había querido quedarse a esperar al mecánico, por ende, no entendía la llamada amenazante del comandante (especialmente porque se suponía que él estaba en una cita de negocios, forma linda de decirle a su novia) ya que era él el único bombero dispuesto a cuidar los intereses del autobomba número tres, alias Donovan.

Anderson, el gran danés de pelaje negro con una mota blanca en el pecho, alzo los ojos celestes para ver a Greg. Este se había acercado a las escalerillas que en realidad solo usaban para subir, y bajaba hacía la entrada de la central, donde los tres autobombas descansaban, dos de ellos esperando acción. El perro se levantó, estiro las grandes patas y siguió al bombero escalera abajo.

Apenas llego Greg al sofá que estaba a un lado del lugar, donde solían sentarse a ver pasar chicas por la acera principal, vio como una camioneta de color gris llego y se aparcó justo frente a la central. Tenía un brillante logo con un mundo, sobre el que rezaba Fogg's, como el del libro. De la camioneta bajo un hombre alto, de tés blanca y cabello rojizo. Llevaba un overol gris humo, con el nombre de la compañía y el logo bordados en el lado derecho del pecho.

Greg observo a ese hombre algo sorprendido. A primera vista, no se veía como alguien extraordinario, a decir verdad, parecía un mecánico cualquiera, salvo por aquellos zapatos de trabajo que estaban lustrados y el gesto en su rostro. El bombero no podía describirla con claridad, pero había algo en él que le resulto peculiar, curioso.

El mecánico tomo una caja de herramientas metálica de color rojo, un sujetapapeles metálico de gris brillante y finalmente fue directo a la central. Era curioso que llevara bien arreglado el overol, ni arremangado ni mal abierto. Su pañuelo verde plomo estaba perfectamente bien acomodado en su bolsillo, con una punta de fuera para poder tirar de él cuando estuviera lleno de aceite, pensó Greg.

―Buenas— Saludo, y aquel hombre le miro.

Tenía unos serios, fríos, y una sonrisa que parecía completamente ensayada. A Greg le recordó a esa suerte de político que no le agradaban, por lo que hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado. El mecánico simplemente puso la caja de herramientas en el suelo. Se abrió el overol, por dentro tenía una camiseta con un bolsillo en el pecho, bajo el logo, y saco un bolígrafo.

―Soy del taller mecánico Fogg's, vengo a ver el autobomba que está descompuesto, ¿es usted el encargado? — El mecánico tenía una voz calmada, refinada. Greg se imaginó que, si aquel hombre se pusiera un traje, le creería que sería capaz de hacerse pasar por cualquier persona.

―Sí, es Donovan, el número tres, es el que ocupa reparaciones. - Le dijo con un tono tranquilo, señalando con la cabeza al camión que estaba estacionado al fondo del lugar.

—Bien, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato.

Sin más, aquel hombre tomo la caja de herramientas, y fue hasta el autobomba, comenzando a trabajar.


	2. 02

03

 

El mecánico de overol gris llevaba dos días trabajando en la central. Ningún bombero parecía especialmente interesado en él, y quienes le habían hablado habían regresado con una cara que dejaba claro que la experiencia no había sido grata, además de que ninguno duraba más de diez minutos con él. Greg, con Anderson a los pies, no entendía cómo es que aquello era posible, no lucía como mal tipo, aunque claro, él tampoco había hablado con él. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no hubo oportunidad. El sábado que el pelirrojo llego habían recibido cinco llamadas de emergencia, tres de ellas demasiado idiotas. El domingo era el día libre del mecánico, y el lunes, Greg tuvo una mañana ajetreada, y a la hora del almuerzo, el pelirrojo estaba dejando de trabajar en el autobomba.

Greg no entendía que tanto podía estar mal con el auto, ni porque se había quedado ahí arreglándolo en vez de ir a su taller; solo sabía que sentía una extraña curiosidad por aquel hombre. Mientras comía un pescado mal freído y unas patatas algo duras, oyendo a sus compañeros tontear de muchas cosas, el bombero giro la vista hacia el mecánico. Este se había levantado de debajo del auto bomba, y estaba ahora limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo negro, que parecía limpio de aceite. Tenía la cara roja, quizás por estar debajo del auto, y se humedecía muchos los labios.

El bombero supuso que debía estar sediento. Dejo su comida, que en realidad no supo cómo rayos pudo comer más de la mitad, y se levantó. Tomo un par de botellas de agua que tenían en el frigorífico de la cocina, para meterlas luego en sus bolsillos. Luego se deslizo por el tubo, haciendo un sonido seco al caer sobre sus botas. Eso alerto al mecánico, que le miro arqueando las cejas mientras se ponía un cigarrillo en la boca. Se había alejado un poco de los auto bomba para ir a donde el aire ventilara de nuevo, para poder fumar sin problema, y aun así era un bombero sonriendo como buen chico no era precisamente su idea de compañía para fumar.

Aquel bombero lo alcanzo rápidamente y le ofreció una de las botellas de aguas, haciendo que el pelirrojo alzara las cejas. Este tomo la botella, dejando el cigarrillo entre sus labios, y asintió a modo de gratitud. Greg abrió su botella para darle un largo trago, antes de sacar un cigarrillo de su propio bolsillo, para ponerlo entre sus labios, encendiéndolo y le ofreció fuego al otro.

―No gracias― El mecánico saco su encendedor. Era de plata con un elegante diseño, era la clase de encendedor que no pasaba desapercibido, y que bien podía ser de alguien rico. Greg no lo pasó desapercibido, pero simplemente sonrió.

―Soy Greg Lestrade, un placer conocerte― Se presentó, extendió la mano a modo de saludo, pero la retiró por la mirada fría y la ceja arqueada del pelirrojo. Este, se tomó su tiempo en responder.

―Mycroft Holmes.

Aquella primera conversación, fue todo lo que Greg Lestrade necesito, aunque él no fue consciente de como aquel sujeto que, en ese momento le dio la impresión de ser un pedante, iba a volverse alguien muy especial para él, para su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Greg solo se quedó de pie, algo sorprendido por el nombre del pelirrojo que fumaba aquel cigarrillo y daba pequeños sorbos a la botella de agua helada. Mycroft no iba a confesar que en realidad estaba muy agradecido por el agua, era orgulloso y como no había pretendido pedir nada a los bomberos, no iba a reconocer aquello.

Mycroft observo al bombero a su lado. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello canoso y un gesto cansado. Estaba apoyado en la pared del edificio mientras sostenía la botella abierta con una mano y la otra estaba a la altura de su boca, sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Lucía como alguien que no tenía cuidado de si, ni de su aspecto. Tenía barba de tres días, pudo deducir el pelirrojo, y se sorprendió de no encontrarlo tan testosterona como los otros bomberos, y no lucía tan idiota como otras personas, aunque podía equivocarse.

Lo recordaba del sábado pasado. Ese había sido el bombero que le había recibido y le había dicho que Donovan era quien necesitaba reparaciones. Mycroft aún no comprendía el gusto por ponerle nombre a los autos, siempre se decía que era cosa de brutos. También recordaba al pequeño gran perro que había salido de quien sabe dónde y ahora estaba intentando alcanzar la botella de agua del bombero. No pudo reprimir una pequeña mueca al ver que el bombero dejaba que el animal bebiera de su botella sin más.

―Lo siento, supongo que los perros te ponen incomodo― Greg sonrió, tapo la botella y la metió en su bolsillo para tomar a Anderson del collar con la intención de apartarlo, pero el pelirrojo estiro la mano al animal.

Anderson, aquel viejo gran danés, miro la mano que le era ofrecida. Olfateo. Greg no sabía que el perro detecto un aroma dulce, como de panecillos y té, algo que a Anderson le gustaba, y corrió hasta el pelirrojo, comenzando a lamer aquella mano. Mycroft, con el cigarrillo atorado con los labios, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del animal y sus orejas. El bombero sonrió, observando como el mecánico hacia aquello, logrando que la cola de Anderson se moviera de un lado a otro con verdadera alegría. No todos lograban eso con el animal.

―Le agradas― Hizo notar, Mycroft lo miro, acariciando el costado del animal, y lo soltó, botando el cigarrillo de la boca y lo piso para apagarlo.

―Debo volver al trabajo― Fue la respuesta del pelirrojo, que se sacudió las manos y tomo la botella de agua para comenzar a dirigirse a Donovan.

―Oye, estaba pensando, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo luego de aquí? Me has simpatizado y no suelo llevarme bien con los chicos de la estación.

El pelirrojo dirigió sus ojos oscuros a Greg. El gesto del mecánico era distinto, el bombero lo supo, y no pudo evitar apretar los labios. Mycroft arqueo suavemente las cejas, su gesto seguía diferente, especialmente distante y frío, pero simplemente mostró una sonrisa que lucía realmente ensayada.

―Estaré ocupado.


	3. 03

03

Dos meses tuvieron que pasar para que Greg pudiera volver a hablar con ese mecánico. Luego del desastre de invitarlo a salir y que el hombre en cuestión se negará rotundamente -con una sonrisa maliciosa al decir ese estaré ocupado-, no se hablaron más.

Holmes, el mecánico, duro en la estación una semana más, en la que termino de reparar a Donovan, darle caricias a Anderson –ese maldito perro afortunado–, e ignorar a Greg de una forma digna de merecer una medalla. Nunca antes le habían ignorado de ese modo, era como si de repente lo hubieran borrado del mapa o algo así, y sólo se sentaba a comer viendo al mecánico con su overol manchado de aceite trabajar, a veces fumar con ese gesto de severidad que sólo acentuaba su rostro como tallado en piedra.

Si, decir que Greg había tenido el flechazo de su vida, era quedarse corto, porque cuando Mycroft Holmes no apareció más en la estación, fue totalmente obvia la expresión de decepción en su rostro, incluso el capitán se había dado cuenta.

Fue por eso que, cuando su auto falló en plena calle en su único día libre, se sintió profundamente sorprendido al ver la grúa que se detuvo para remolcar su viejo pick up verde oscuro. El logo para él era inconfundible, es decir, durante semanas lo miro en el pecho de Mycroft Holmes durante el tiempo que estuvo cercas.

Claro, su suerte no fue tanta, ya que el mecánico enviado no a aquel pelirrojo de mirada soberbia y palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas al hablar. No, era un chiquillo delgaducho de pelo castaño y sin gracia alguna. Greg sólo se quedó de pie a su lado, viendo al muchacho hurgar en el cofre de su automóvil, el cuál acaba de ser clasificado como viejo pero seguro. Greg a esas alturas del día ya se sentía bastante mal humorado.

Había salido temprano de casa para pagar sus cuentas acumuladas por las largas jornadas de trabajo, que le impedían ir a pagar como se debía. Luego había desayunado en "Mrs. Hudson", una cafetería que simplemente amaba. Ordenó panqueques y fruta para llevar, y luego fue a casa de su ex mujer.

Cómo era su día libre, había deseado pasarlo con su pequeña Marie. Claro, su ex esposa tuvo otros planes y al final solo pudo entregar el paquete y darle un gran beso y abrazo a la niña risueña que le contaba emocionada sobre su paseo al lago para el fin de semana. Le deseo un gran viaje antes de marcharse odiando al mundo; y finalmente quedarse tirado ahí.

— Sabe que, no voy a poder hacer mucho aquí — La voz del muchacho le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró secar su sudor con la manga de su overol. Encontró eso un poco molesto. —. Iremos al taller para que el jefe lo revisé.

El corazón del bombero se alertó. Iba a ir al taller, donde ese hombre pelirrojo debía trabajar, podría verle, pensó.

Claro, recordó lo cortante y pesado que aquél mecánico fue, y terminó por bufar.

El chico enganchó el automóvil sin decir nada, antes de permitir a Greg subir a la parte delantera de la grúa. Esta olía acomida chatarra rancia. Era una extraña mezcla en realidad similar a comida podrida y sudor humano. El muchacho tuvo el descaro de ofrecerle un trozo de emparedado a medio comer. ¿Qué clase de empleado era ese?

El trayecto a Frogg's fue con el acompañamiento de una banda del punk y el chico hablando de un supuesto amigo que tenía problemas con sus genitales por consumo de drogas. Su mal humor iba mucho peor en realidad. De haber podido, le hubiera roto la nariz al chico apenas tuviera la oportunidad, pero ocupaba llegar al taller.

Cuando al fin llegaron al taller, quedo ligeramente impresionado -Mucho en realidad, pero estaba muy molesto-. El taller era enorme, pulcro para ser un taller, y había varios mecánicos trabajando. No pudo evitar pensar que Mycroft era el dueño, es decir. Él se veía muy pulcro, como alguien de dinero, seguro por eso era un maldito pesado.

Claro, cuando bajo de la grúa y entró a la oficina, descubrió que el dueño era un sujeto obeso, con la camisa tan ajustada que los botones de la barriga parecían a punto de explotar. Tenía un hablar lento, pausado, molesto. También tenía vitíligo, con una gran mancha blanquecina que cubría la mitad de su cara.

Ese hombre le explicó que iban a darle un coche en lo que su pick up quedaba listo, después de todo su seguro le cubría; e igualmente uno de los mecánicos de más confianza iba a trabajar con su automóvil y darle las llaves del prestado. Le paso los contratos, llenaron los papeles del auto prestado y finalmente el hombre le escolto hasta donde el pick up verde estaba ya abierto.

Un mecánico estaba inclinado hacia dentro del cofre. Podía oír las herramientas moviéndose, tintineando al tocarse con otras piezas de metal. Greg ya iba muy molesto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido con mucha fuerza, dándole un aspecto duro.

—Mike, ¿cómo vas con eso? — El tal Mike gruñó con fuerza antes de tomar el paño para limpiar sus manos y salir de debajo del capo. En ese momento toda la ira de Greg se borró.

Mike no era otro sino Mycroft Holmes. Llevaba su overol gris plomo algo sucio por aceite, seguramente llevaba todo el día trabajando en los autos. Su cabello también estaba ligeramente despeinado, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Greg fue el gran morete en el pómulo derecho. Tenía feos tonos verdes, azules y púrpuras, incluso se veía muy hinchado.

Los ojos claros miraron al gordo dueño del lugar antes de volver los ojos al dueño del auto en cuestión. Lo reconoció en seguida. Era aquel bombero que le quiso invitar a salir, por lo que solo paso levemente de él para responder.

—Tiene arreglo, pero faltan piezas. — Aseguró, y entonces ofreció la mano al bombero. -Señor Lestrade.

―Hola, Mycroft― Su saludo fue más informal, porque estaba muy impresionado por ese golpe tan… tan terrible. Fue obvio que le habían dado un puñetazo muy fuerte, seguramente con la intención firme de noquearlo. No pudo imaginar que alguien se decidiera a lastimarlo tan firme. Es decir, era un pesado odioso, pero no tan odioso para golpearle -o eso pensaba él-.

El hombre gordo parecía muy satisfecho de no tener que presentarlos, por lo que término encomendando a Mycroft hacer lo que debía para con el bombero y finalmente volver a la seguridad de su oficina.

Mycroft entonces comenzó a explicarle el problema que había identificado en el auto. Algo sobre las cabezas y filtración de agua al motor. La verdad es que no ponía mucha atención, solo podía mirar ese morete tan notorio en la blanca piel del pelirrojo. Era como una mancha en un mantel pulcramente blanco. El mecánico estaba totalmente consciente de eso. Podía sentir esa mirada fija en su mejilla. Supuso que así se sentía una mujer cuando le miraban fijamente sin más.

Ese tonto bombero no tenía ni una pizca de discreción, y comenzaba a molestarlo profundamente. Odiaba que la gente le mirará fijamente, y especialmente odiaba que le dieran esa estúpida mirada de lástima. No necesitaba esa maldita mirada.

—¿Tiene alguna duda sobre el auto o está más interesado en mi rostro? — Le dijo con tono mordaz, y le dedicó una mirada gélida que trataba de asustar o irritar al otro. El efecto no fue ese. El bombero le miraba con ese gesto compasivo en el rostro y las manos metidas en sus bolsillos como si nada.

—¿Quién te ha golpeado? —Preguntó directo.

Mycroft suspiró dramáticamente, no con intenciones de parecer dramático, él realmente era así en realidad. Se pasó una mano por el pelirrojo cabello, acomodando un poco su despeinado cabello y sujeto la tabla donde tenía papeles sobre el auto.

Ese bombero era de todo, incluso metiche.

Se abrió la parte superior del overol para poder sacar su pluma, comenzando a escribir sobre las hojas, llenando la información necesaria y justificando porque le iba a prestar un carro más o menos decente a ese hombre que parecía muy preocupado por su cara. La realidad es que no quería contarle como se había terminado golpeando, pero no vio porque mentir. Una explicación vaga a su pregunta, era todo.

—Mi hermano menor, pero ya está todo bajo control. Venga, le daré un auto para que pueda irse a su casa…

—Soy Greg, ¿de acuerdo? Tutearme está bien— Greg se rasco la nuca, viendo como el mecánico parecía apurado por escapar del tema, pero solo se le acercó un poco más para ir con él a ver el auto, pues, aunque no le dejo terminar, realmente ocupaba algo para irse a casa -a volver a odiar a su ex esposa por llevarse a Marie lejos-. —. ¿Por qué te ha golpeado? ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—Si la necesitará, la pediría a un oficial de policía, no a un bombero, señor Lestrade, pero agradezco su genuina preocupación por mi persona— El sarcasmo brotaba por cada poro del mecánico. Greg resopló de mal modo. Si, se lo había ganado por metiche, pero no podía evitarlo, el mecánico le preocupaba en cierto modo. No parecía un hombre que fuera muy resistente a los golpes o algo así, sólo… No entendía porque se preocupaba, esa era la verdad. Sólo le nacía querer ver bien a ese hombre que lo llevo hasta una parte que funcionaba de cochera.

No pudo evitar ver al mecánico inclinarse sobre un mueble para alcanzar lo que parecía una caja de llaves. Nunca creyó que alguien podría verse bien en overol hasta que lo conoció -claro que no iba a decirlo-, y sólo observó esas grandes manos rebuscar en la caja.

Luego vio esa boca de delgados labios sonreír suavemente antes de devolver la caja y hacer una seña para que le siguiera, mostrando algo que no creyó ver: Un escarabajo. Iban a darle un Volkswagen escarabajo para que se moviera por toda la maldita ciudad. No supo si el hippie dentro de sí estaba feliz o desesperado, porque ese pobre escarabajo se veía demasiado mal cuidado.

Mycroft lo abrió, motor y cajuela. Anotó algunas cosas en su tabla antes de firmar algo y le ofreció las hojas a Lestrade. Era el formato donde aceptaba la responsabilidad sobre el pequeño escarabajo mientras su pick up estuviera en reparaciones, así que termino por firmar. El mecánico cerró ambas puertas y abrió el automóvil dejando a Greg mirar hacia dentro. Este lo hizo con ojo crítico, antes de sentarse en el asiento de cuero.

—Me encanta— Sonrió. El mecánico le lanzo las llaves al pecho, antes de cerrar su overol.

—Magnifico, será suyo toda esta semana. Le veré hasta entonces, cuando su auto esté listo. Hasta luego.

Y tan fácilmente como lanzar las llaves, el mecánico desapareció de su vista. Más no de su mente, y Greg no podía de dejar de pensar en ese pómulo morado.


	4. 04

04

 

Mycroft Holmes se despertó a las 4:15 am. No era fan de madrugar, pero era necesario si quería terminar el papeleo acumulado del taller, ir por la pieza para el pick up de aquel bombero y otros tres carros que debía revisar antes de poder volver a casa.

Se puso unas pantuflas que usaba en casa, cuando recién se levantaba o cuando llegaba noche y las piernas le pesaban, la cadera dolía y se sentía casi treinta años más viejo de lo que era.

Fuera encontró una nota. Sherlock no había llegado aún. A veces pensaba que Sherlock vivía de noche y él de día, por eso jamás se veía cara a cara él uno al otro.

Suspirando, el pelirrojo puso a calentar algo de avena, su desayuno de todos los días, y escribió una nota para Sherlock. Había que hacer compras y nada perdía con pedirle al otro que lo hiciera, aun si no lo hacía.

Vivían juntos, no por decisión unánime, sino porque luego de que Sherlock fuera arrestado con drogas en su posesión y firmar prometiendo ir a rehabilitación para evitar la cárcel, era necesario que se quedara con un familiar. Mycroft era su único familiar y ahí estaban ahora.

No se veían jamás y cuando lo hacían, discutían tan fieramente que, en ocasiones, sentía que Sherlock era capaz de responder con golpes.

La avena le supo sin sabor, le faltaba azúcar y aun así continúo comiendo. Esa semana iba a estar justo en gastos, porque contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, Mycroft no era rico. No tenía tanto dinero, no podía costearse muchos lujos y entre comprar azúcar y comprar otros víveres más vitales, perdía el azúcar.

Se duchó, para luego vestirse. Una camisa sencilla de color negra fue la elegida ese día y se vistió viendo su rostro al espejo. Estaba bien conservado, considerando sus cuarenta y tantos años de edad. Se peinó el cabello rojo con suavidad, de modo pulcro y finalmente se puso la parte superior del overol del gris plomo.

Lo odiaba.

Profundamente.

Mycroft Holmes odiaba la vida de mecánico, no amaba los autos, ni mucho menos estar lleno de aceite todo el tiempo, pero eso le había dado comida y techo cuando más lo necesitó. Ahora, en el taller él era un pilar para poder sacarlo a flote, su trabajo era elogiado por muchos clientes y todos lo querían a él tratando sus automóviles.

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana cuando salió de casa.

Llegó al taller a las seis exactas. Terminó el papeleo tomando un poco de té, y para las 6:30 ya estaba acompañado por otro mecánico más joven y entusiasta que, luego de preguntar que había que hacer, corrió a revisar los coches.

A veces sentía lastima por él, era un chico algo estúpido y muy complaciente. Era útil para el taller y a veces tendía a pensar que, si algo pasaba, Thomas -ese chico rubio y pecoso con grandes ojos verdes- seria quien supliría su lugar cuando se retirara, en un par de años más.

Para las ocho de la mañana, cuando un automóvil de un importante político estuvo listo y él ya sucio de aceite y dando indicaciones a un mecánico un poco menor que él para que surtiera de aceite la bodega, recibió la llamada por la pieza del pick up.

Para cuando regresó al taller con esa pieza y las piezas para otros cinco autos más, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, tenía bajo el brazo la pieza en cuestión y revisaba las notas. Había comprado algo para merendar, algo que no siempre hacia, pero ese día el pastel de chocolate de Mrs. Hudson se veía especialmente bueno, y terminó por comprarlo. No iba a comerlo aún, quería ver como estaba el pick up antes de comer vigilando que el perro del lugar no intentara orinar las piezas de los autos desensamblados.

— Buenos días — Allí estaba ese bombero, que insistía en pasarse cada dos días al taller. La pieza de su pick up había resultado difícil de conseguir donde el auto era viejo, y él siempre iba. Siempre, a verlo. Algo que sencillamente no comprendía. Ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad su nombre, aunque si su apellido, especialmente porque en su pecho, bajo el logo de cuerpo de bomberos, decía con elegantes letras "Lestrade", el apellido del bombero.

― Buen día, estaba justo a punto de ensamblar la pieza que hacía falta. — Aseguró dejando sobre el piso las cosas, para luego comenzar a acomodar lo que necesitaba a un lado, para no perder tiempo en estar tomando cosas de más, en salir y entrar bajo el auto, etc.

— Eso no lo dudo, pero me preguntaba, ¿haces algo luego del trabajo? — Preguntó el canoso, sonriendo con cierta incomodidad, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a eso.

Mycroft lo miró, arqueando ambas cejas pelirrojas con suavidad, un gesto de incredulidad que sobre paso todo. Luego de la conversación con las botellas de agua y cigarrillo mutuo, no espero que volviera a hablarle… pero lo había hecho. Le había hablado todos los días que se habían vuelto a encontrar y le hablaba ahora preguntando eso.

No entendía la insistencia en socializar, pero simplemente le miró un segundo, parpadeando. Lestrade no se movió de ahí aun cuando llevaban viéndose cinco minutos. Simplemente, seguía ahí.

¿Por qué no se iba? Ya llevaban siete minutos, y el bombero sólo había soltado una risita nerviosa y se había rascado la nuca con la mano derecha. Mycroft frunció el ceño, tomó la llave que ocupaba para comenzar a trabajar, y se sentó en la camilla de plástico negro que usaba para meterse bajo los autos. El maldito bombero seguía ahí y arqueo una ceja.

―Ir a casa ― Respondió al fin, con la roja ceja bien arqueada y los ojos grisáceos fijos en el bombero. Ese terco bombero.

― ¿Y qué tal si te invitó un trago? Ya sabes, para…

― ¿Si acepto esta invitación y acudo contigo a tomar ese trago, me dejarás trabajar en paz lo que resta del día? ― Refutó, interrumpiendo al otro mientras se recostaba en la camilla y con los talones se empujaba bajo el pick up, comenzando a acomodar la pieza nueva para hacerlo funcionar.

Greg parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Trabajar en…? Bueno, se dijo, eso que importaba, solo debía decir que, si y evitar regresar al taller hasta que fuera hora del trago. Simplemente se sonrió radiante.

― Sí, te dejo trabajar. Cuando acabes iremos por ese trago. ― Y sin más, desapareció.

Claro, ese trago no llego.

Los bomberos recibieron una llamada poco tiempo después, quizás una hora y media después, y salieron corriendo. Un incendio en un barrio pobre de Londres. Los autos bombas salieron disparados y con toda prisa llegaron al lugar, donde las llamas se alzaban tan fuerte, tan salvajes, que todo prometía ser un reto. Greg, ataviado con su traje de bombero y el casco protegiendo su cara y rostro, sostenía una manguera con fuerza mientras lanzaba un chorro de agua a presión contra la casa en llamas. Era una casa simple, dos habitaciones, una cocina pequeña. No pudo evitar pensar, mientras gritaba para que alguien entrará a la casa a revisar que no hubiera nadie más que el hombre que habían sacado apenas llegaron.

Aquel hombre, joven, tenía la blanca piel cubierta de tizne y lo rizos negros alborotados mientras un paramédico le revisaba totalmente atento a la seguridad de esa persona. Los bomberos iban y venían, mientras intentaban apagar el fuego. Las llamas eran muy fuertes, y la realidad es que apagarlo estaba siendo muy complicado. La adrenalina llenaba por completo al bombero de pelo cano, que gruño al ver que dentro de la casa el techo colapsaba. Aun había bomberos ahí dentro.

Con un grito alerto a los demás, uno corrió y sujetó la manguera con fuerza mientras Greg tomaba el hacha roja de su pierna para entrar. Todos sabían que él estaba perfectamente bien dentro de situaciones de peligro, que era casi adicto a arriesgar su trasero por la vida de los demás, por ver a otras personas seguras.

Eso hizo en ese momento, mientras gruñía y gritaba preguntando a los otros si estaban a salvo, si había algún herido. Siempre era digno de ver como ese hombre cortaba las maderas con fuerza, antes de salir con uno de los chicos colgado de sus hombros, herido. Le había caído una madera encima, y tenía fracturada la pierna. Los demás chicos le recibieron sonrientes, y los paramédicos atendieron al bombero herido, para ver su pierna.

El fuego se apagó lentamente. El hombre que habían sacado de dentro no había necesitado ser llevado al hospital, por lo que estaba sentado en la acera de enfrente, cubierto con una manta y un gesto ausente. Greg le miró, supo entonces que seguro ese sujeto estaba metido en drogas o algo así.

Suspiró sacándose el casco de la cabeza, pasando su mano por su pelo cano. Caminó hacía aquel hombre, pero se quedó totalmente tieso cuando vio el auto con el logo de "Froggs" frenar de golpe justo al lado del chico. Eso realmente no lo vio venir. Parpadeó sorprendido mientras veía a Mycroft Holmes, con el overol sucio y el cabello despeinado, bajar del automóvil casi corriendo y sujetar al chico de rizos por los hombros. Lo sostuvo tan fuerte, sacudiéndole, que todos los bomberos pararon sus labores para mirar al par.

― ¡Eres un imbécil, Sherlock! ¡Has quemado nuestra casa! ¡¿Dónde se supone que vamos a vivir ahora?!

El aludido no mostró mayor interés, pero con un gesto ausente se apartó de un tirón. Mycroft gruño, volviendo los ojos a lo que alguna vez fue su casa. No quedaba más que maderas chamuscadas y humeantes. No había nada más ahí. De sus libros, de sus cosas, de sus recuerdos. Mycroft tuvo que sujetar fuertemente su rostro, cubriendo su boca con sus manos, para no soltar un chillido de terror. Todo lo que era suyo, ahora no existía por el estúpido de Sherlock. Él solo se dejó caer de nuevo en el banco, mareado por la sacudida.

―No me di cuenta, el mechero se quedó prendido.

― ¿El mechero se quedó prendido? ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es lo que has dicho? ¡Ya no eres un maldito niño, Sherlock!

No ocupaba conocerlo para saber que algo en Mycroft se había roto. Algo muy profundo. Volvió la vista a las ruinas de aquella casa. Era una casa pequeña, una que alguien debió haber comprado con mucho esfuerzo, hacía ya tiempo. Los bomberos levantaban las mangueras y fingían no enterarse de aquellas cosas, no notar como Mycroft Holmes, aquel mecánico que arreglo a Donovan, acababa de perderlo todo en ese mismo momento.

Se recordó a sí mismo. Cuando su divorcio, cuando el juez le notifico que no podría tener a la pequeña Marie. Se estremeció entero. Eran cosas diferentes, sí; pero eran vidas diferentes y era obvio que esa casa había un gran logro para Mycroft Holmes. No tenía corazón, ni siquiera voluntad para dejar a ese hombre así. Iba a necesitar donde quedarse.


	5. 05

05

Perder su casa había sido un golpe duro. Mycroft no tenía ni idea que hacer en ese momento. Sherlock seguía drogado sobre la acera de enfrente, demasiado atontado entre bomberos que levantaban sus cosas para irse. Había pasado del bombero canoso, de ese omnipresente bombero que siempre estaba en todos lados, pero ahora no tenía cabeza para pensar en él o tratarlo. Suspiró tomando un trozo de madera de lo que fue su casa, esa que compró con tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro. No quedaba nada, solo maderas quemadas sin más. Dejo caer aquel carbón mientras suspiraba. Algo debía poder salvarse, se dijo intentando convencerse de que el incendio no había sido tan terrible, que algo pudo sobrevivir.

―Señor, no puede acercarse tanto, los escombros pueden estar calientes aún― Sus ojos miraron al bombero en cuestión. No era Lestrade, era un joven de cabello rubio que le miraba preocupado. ―, ¿necesita que llame alguien? Quizás un familiar que…

―No tengo familia― Respondió en automático, volviendo sus ojos a la madera negra y humeante. Toda una vida por esa casa… y ahora no existía. Respiró hondo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Los ojos usualmente altivos se llenaron de lágrimas pesadas y gruesas. Su casa no existía.

Sin poder evitarlo se hizo pequeño sobre sus pies, apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas. Era una escena desalentadora. Un hombre como él, encorvado en sí mismo, llorando como un chico por su casa. Los bomberos, todos ellos, lo vieron, pero evitaron hacer ruido alguno, comentar algo. Respetaban el duelo de cada persona, y sabían que ese mecánico gruñón necesitaba externar la pérdida de su hogar y pertenencias.

Greg lo miraba, desde el otro lado de la acera. Su corazón se sintió oprimido al ver a ese hombre altivo, soberbio, llorar de esa manera. Sintió que no podía más, y un fuerte impulso de pararlo para que nadie le viera llorar, pero no lo hizo. Suspiró profundo en cambio, se giró para ver al hombre a su lado, ese que estaba tumbado cara arriba al piso y bufó. Ese cretino de ojos azules que tenía por hermano aquel pelirrojo era el culpable de todo el sufrimiento de Mycroft… entonces el moreno comenzó a reír.

Incluso el resto de los bomberos se confundieron. Mientras el pelirrojo hacia amargos intentos por detener un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas mientras se inclinaba más sobre sí mismo, el moreno estaba riendo con fuerza. Greg miró a ese pequeño pedazo de mierda con todo el asombró que era capaz de demostrar… ¿en serio se estaba riendo en un momento como ese? Frunció entonces el ceño, de repente muy molesto. Una clase de ira que gorgoteaba en la boca del estómago.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso, hijo de puta? ― Preguntó de mal modo. El aludido le miró, los ojos atontados por la heroína y una sonrisa burlesca en su cara.

―Él odiaba esta casa, y ahora está llorando, ¿es irónico no? ― Dio una risita más al tiempo que se incorporaba un poco, dejando su peso apoyado en sus codos. Los ojos azules se clavaron directo en Mycroft, que ya estaba de rodillas, pero se veía que estaba logrando controlar la sensación de impotencia y fastidio. ―Era una casa horrible, aun así, ahora se ve demasiado triste… casi siento lastima por ese lagarto.

― ¿Quién mierda eres tú? ¿Su novio o algo?

La risa del moreno se hizo más fuerte. Ese había sido el comentario más hilarante que había escuchado desde que la consciencia había vuelto a él, a medio incendio y mientras Mycroft le gritaba un montón de mierda por quemar la casa. Él no lo encontraba tan malo, aunque no estaba seguro si era porque estaba drogado a más no poder o porque realmente esa casa había sido una mierda.

―Soy Sherlock, su hermano, ¿tú quién eres?

―Sherlock, voy a matarte.

Sherlock tuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para apartar la mirada de aquel bombero antes de sentir el puñetazo bien firme de su hermano. Mycroft era un obeso, pero cuando joven también había practicado box y había sido, sin duda, muy bueno. La prueba estaba en que Sherlock se tambaleo hacía atrás antes de caer sobre la acera de nuevo, con un sonido sordo. Sangre fresca brotó de su nariz, la cual cubrió con una de sus manos. Greg estaba impresionado por aquello. No había imaginado a Mycroft Holmes como alguien salvaje y rudo, pero… bueno, ahora veía que tenía buen brazo. El pelirrojo simplemente gruñó, frotando sus nudillos luego de haber dado el golpe, visiblemente molesto.

― ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a vivir ahora, tu soberbio estúpido? ¿En un maldito picadero como tienes por costumbre?

―Puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Mycroft reparó al fin en Lestrade. Ese bombero que llevaba la cara aun sucia por el incendio, el cabello desordenado. Parecía una suerte de duendecillo de negro y tizné. Greg sintió esa intensa mirada más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, e incluso la mirada azul, ahora filosa e irritada, también se clavó en él. Antes de que ambas miradas lo atravesaran como cuchillos, él había dudado que esos dos fueran hermanos. Ahora estaba sin duda alguna, seguro del parentesco.

Sherlock se talló la nariz limpiando la sangre, aunque no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Mycroft seguía frotando sus nudillos con ponzoña, visiblemente irritado y herido. Ninguno de los Holmes parecía dar crédito a la oferta de Greg, que solo rasco su nuca nerviosamente.

―Claro, si Sherlock promete no incendiar la mía también.

―Sherlock se irá a la casa de su estúpido novio, si pretende sobrevivir hasta mañana― La amenaza no era broma, ni siquiera un poco. Sherlock se levantó, sujetando el puente de su nariz, y se alejó gruñendo hacía los bomberos para pedir algo para su nariz, una gasa o algo así.

Una vez solos, Mycroft miro a Greg, con un gesto de desconfianza. El bombero tenía esa estúpida sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

― ¿Por qué harías eso?

La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido. ¿Por qué ayudaría a Mycroft? Ciertamente era porque le gustaba, pero no era el único motivo. No respondió inmediatamente. Sus ojos vieron el rostro del pelirrojo atentamente y luego las ruinas de la casa. Estaba seguro que, si él hubiera perdido su casa, hubiera esperado la hospitalidad de alguien que le diera alojamiento, más si tuviera a la pequeña Marie a su lado. Se mordió levemente el labio, imaginando como sería si hubiera sido su casa la que ardió y él fuera el que estaba ahí de pie nervioso con su hermosa niña llorando por las ruinas.

―Por qué es lo correcto, Mycrotf. No puedo imaginar lo que debe significar perder tu casa de un momento a otro, pero sin duda alguna te ayudaré a estabilizarte hasta que sepas que hacer. Después de todo, me agradas. Mira, hagamos esto. Vuelvo a casa a eso de la de la tarde, te daré mi dirección. Si te interesa, puedes ir como a esas horas y te abriré la puerta.

Dicho eso, fue al autobomba para tomar un trozo de papel y pluma, volviendo mientras apuntaba su dirección. Se la entregó a Mycroft, quien la tomó con cautela, como si fuera una bomba o algo así. No podía resultar más gracioso a los ojos de Greg aun si lo intentará, pero este reprimió la risa que le provocó para no resultar especialmente pesado. Es decir, él había perdido su casa.

―Gracias.

―No es nada, bueno, el seguro no tarda en llegar y debo irme con los chicos… Lamento lo que has perdido.

Y con esa frase, Greg desapareció entre el escuadrón de duendecillos de negro y tizne que abordaba sus autos para desaparecer de la calle. De Sherlock tampoco había señales, entonces Mycroft se quedó solo con ese triste papel que tenía anotada la dirección y el número telefónico de ese bombero.


	6. 06

06

La casa de Mycroft fue pérdida total, el seguro le haría un rembolso, sí, pero no era suficiente para poder comprar otra casa en realidad. Al menos no como la que había tenido. En realidad, aun con la suma que le entregaría el gobierno como apoyo ante la pérdida de vivienda por siniestro, Mycroft Holmes no podría reponer su casa. Ante tal panorama, él no tenía donde dormir. Cuando al fin se quedó solo, lejos de los bomberos y los encargados del seguro, viendo las ruinas de su casa, determino que no había tiempo para sentirse miserable. Ya antes había perdido una casa (más grande, más lujosa) y eso no le detuvo de salir adelante con, en aquel entonces, distraído Sherlock, ahora tampoco iba a dejarse vencer.

Se aseguró de que Sherlock estuviera con su novio, llamando a este de forma directa. Sherlock seguramente iba a estar tan dormido por la droga que no le contestaría, pero el salvaje que tenía por novio siempre le contestaba el teléfono. Una vez asegurado aquello, se trasladó al taller. Su jefe escucho atentamente lo que le decía, y le ofreció que se quedará en la oficina del lugar, pero lo rechazo sin dudar. Dormir en ese lugar no era la mejor idea, era peligroso, solitario y enorme. Su mente podía jugarle demasiadas bromas pesadas, prefería un lugar más pequeño.

En un inició pretendió irse a un motel, pero, ¿con qué dinero? Lo que llevaba encima era demasiado poco, los depósitos bancarios que debían hacerle no serían pronto, no tenía amigos ni nada parecido salvo al mentado novio de Sherlock, pero eso no estaba siquiera en su mente. Ese muladar no era no donde él iba a ir a meterse, pensó. Entonces lo recordó, mientras tomaba una maleta con dos mudas de ropa que tenía en el trabajo para cuando estuviera lleno de aceite y tuviera que ir a presentarse con clientes importantes o vendedores de partes. Recordó al bombero Lestrade.

Del bolsillo de su overol gris saco aquel pedazo de papel donde se podía leer la torcida letra de Lestrade. Greg Lestrade, 145-2 del XXXXXX. 6:45 o 7. Eso era lo que podía leerse en dicho papel, por lo que entendió que Lestrade vivía en un edificio departamental, algo que quizás debió suponer. Suspirando determino que debía aceptar la oferta del bombero al menos por esa noche, o tendría que dormir en medio de un montón de autos y herramientas que podían ser usados en su contra.

Con el auto del taller prestado para que tuviera al menos en que moverse y sus gastos fueran mínimos, termino por conducir hasta la dirección del bombero. Este en realidad no vivía en un edificio como tal, sino que era una casa de dos platas, la parte superior era el mentado 145-2. Tenía una puerta de madera color marrón con los números en plateado, una chapa de esas antiguas de agarradera curva como de taza y un espacio para la correspondencia. No podía entrar, después de todo no era su casa, y se quedó de pie, apoyando el cuerpo en uno de los barandales. Tenía sus últimos cigarrillos en el bolsillo de la camisa, bajo el overol, así que se abrió aquello hasta la cintura, sacándose la parte superior del mismo para dejarla caer. Entonces comenzó a fumar su cigarrillo.

No estaba del todo seguro que hacía ahí, ni que diría luego. Nunca había pedido ayuda desde que había comenzado a ser el responsable de su seguridad y la de Sherlock. Siempre había sido terco, distante de las personas y muy hostil con la gente que demostraba cierto interés romántico hacía él mismo. El tema le disgustaba, profundamente. Ahora estaba ahí, en la entrada de aquel bombero que le había invitado a por un trago. Pensó en lo que estaba haciendo muy detenidamente. Iba a pedirle a ese hombre que le permitiera dormir en su sala al menos esa noche… A ese hombre. Que quería mantener una relación con él. Con Lestrade.

El miedo le lleno de repente. No había estado tan cercas de una situación como esa desde que tenía 18 años, lo había evitado con todas sus fuerzas y habilidades y ahora estaba ahí de buen modo. Se quedó helado un momento, y terminó por tirar el cigarrillo para apagarlo, soltando una maldición. Enrolló la correa de su maleta en su mano para largarse de ahí. Mejor dormir en un parque que en ese lugar, pero al girar se quedó helado, mirando al hombre delante de él.

Lestrade tenía el cabello desordenado, seguramente por el casco, y un gesto de sorpresa mezclado con cansancio. El uniforme de bombero estaba sucio, el mismo cuello del canoso estaba manchado con tizne. Seguro habían apagado otro incendio antes de que volvieran a casa. Bien, ya no podía escapar de aquello.

—Mycroft, viniste.

Claro que vine, no tengo donde dormir, pensó de inmediato, pero no lo dijo. Mantuvo su gesto estoico lo mejor que pudo para simplemente asentir. La sonrisa estúpida del maldito bombero se disparó casi de inmediato mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves de la casa. Podía escuchar el tintineo de un montón de monedas y luego saco las benditas llaves que tenían un gran llavero de un perro.

La puerta se abrió con un click sordo del cerrojo. El bombero entro botando su mochila aun lado sin ningún cuidado. La casa, a los ojos de Mycroft, era un horror. Había ropa por todos lados, trastes sucios, desorden al por mayor, y Lestrade no parecía siquiera notarlo. Sonrió radiante quitando un par de camisas sucias del sofá para que él pudiera sentarse y se dejó caer en otro sofá mirando al estoico Mycroft que seguía de pie en la puerta, como si no entendiera algo o que debía hacerse.

—Pasa, pasa. Tranquilo, tengo un cuarto extra, ahí puedes dormir. ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pedir algo de comida china, no es molestia.

―Tu casa es un desastre.

La sonrisa de Greg se borró por un momento. El par de ojos se desplazó por todo el lugar antes de embozar una sonrisa nerviosa y dar una risita torpe. Tenía razón, su casa era un desastre, pero en realidad no se había detenido a pensar en eso. Frotó nerviosamente las palmas en sus rodillas, asintiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

―Sí, lo es. Usualmente limpio cuando viene Marie, pero no ha sido el caso…

― ¿Marie? ― Mycroft volvió a mirarlo, esta vez Lestrade notó cierta tensión, pero solo asintió, poniéndose de pie para ver los folletos que tenía de comida para pedir. Iba a pedir algo mientras Mycroft se instalaba y él ordenaba un poco el desastre de casa.

La mente de Mycroft resulto un mar de ideas. El bombero le había pedido una cita hacía nada, y ahora resultaba que una tal Marie iba a su casa. Las ideas se callaron casi de inmediato, ¿estaba reaccionando de esa forma por la presencia de una mujer en la casa de ese bombero? Bufo para sus adentros.

―Es mi hija de cinco años, viene los fines de semana, cuando no trabajo, si estás aquí este sábado, seguro la conocerás― El bombero seguía mirando los folletos, así que no noto la confusión en la cara del hombre. Bien, se había puesto celoso de una pequeña de cinco años, se dijo. ― ¿Te gusta la comida coreana? Hay un local que vende…

―Sí, ¿podrías mostrarme dónde dormiré? Necesito cambiarme y darme una ducha.

―Eh, claro.

La habitación de huéspedes era en realidad el cuarto de la pequeña niña de Greg, así que le dejo al mecánico su propia habitación, la que también era un desastre. Levantó su ropa sucia lo más rápido que pudo, le dio indicaciones generales de luces y las llaves del baño, para el agua caliente y fría. Le dejo un par de toallas limpias para que pudiera darse el baño y también le dejo algunas prendas por si las necesitaba. Él dormiría en la habitación de la pequeña. Cuando hubo levantando su desastre, salió para pedir la comida.

La verdad es que Mycroft nunca había comido comida coreana, pero asumía que no podía ser tan mala si le permitía algo de paz lejos de ese bombero. Dejo su maleta sobre la cama y saco su ropa interior, una camisa de color salmon y un pantalón negro. Reviso que más llevaba encima y se dio cuenta que no tenía nada para dormir. Odiaba dormir en ropa interior, pero parecía que tendría que hacerlo. Tomó una de las tollas de horrible color gris que el bombero le dejo y tomó esa ducha.

Limpio, más relajado, se puso rasuro un poco. Peino su cabello porque tendría que salir para cenar, y luego se calzo los elegantes zapatos. Siempre pasaban por zapatos de diseñador, pero la realidad es que eran zapatos baratos que había conseguido en una especial… hacía ya cinco años. Una vez listo, perfectamente presentable según sus estándares, salió a la sala.

La casa se veía simplemente mucho más limpia. El bombero había sido bastante veloz al asear, y aunque no estaba perfectamente limpia, si era una gran mejora para la apariencia. El canoso estaba recibiendo la comida en ese momento, por lo que se quedó de pie, mirando los estantes con libros de detectives, cocina, algo de paternidad y uno que otro infantil. No había imaginado a ese hombre como un padre.

El canoso paso de largo a su lado, sonriendo, y puso la comida en la encimera donde tenía sillas altas para sentarse. No pregunto, saco del refrigerador dos cervezas y puso una delante del mecánico antes de comenzar a servir.

―Sientete como en tu casa, Mycroft.


End file.
